


Ситуация зеро-зеро

by WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016





	Ситуация зеро-зеро

Вечереет. Обеспокоенный Кэп оповещает всех боевых товарищей по спецсвязи — по личным каналам.  
— Наташа, у нас ситуация зеро-зеро! Поручаю тебе позицию номер ноль. — Все понятно, Кэп. — Беннер, ситуация зеро-зеро, тебе снова позиция номер два. — Так точно. Постараюсь, чтобы в этот раз всем хватило... — Соколиный Глаз, позиция номер... эээ... пять! — Что, опять? — Да, зеро-зеро. И сразу позаботься два… нет, три раза. — Я лучше четыре захвачу, на всякий случай. — Тор! Тор! — Да, друг мой? Что-то я увлекся музыкою сфер… — Мы к Тони. Ситуация… — Не продолжай, мой друг! Все понял и спешу на помощь! Запас живительный всегда со мной! 

*** 

Кэп спускается к мастерской. Монитор возле двери показывает, как грустный-грустный Тони Старк с безумными глазами, обведенными темными кругами, скрючился за рабочим столом и рвет на себе последнюю майку-алкоголичку, вперившись в экран лэптопа. Вокруг дымятся детали, бродят роботы без голов, свет моргает, Джарвис обесточен. Картина апокалиптическая. 

Кэп сурово выносит плечом кусок стены и с порога смотрит на Старка с осуждением: — Тони! Тони! — Не мешайте, опять картинка не складывается… Но я близок, близок… — К полному истощению, — качает головой Соколиный Глаз, ворвавшись в комнату. В руках у него матерчатая эко-сумка, набитая бутылками. — А всего-то Пеппер уехала к маме на три дня. — Следующим влетает Тор с корзинкой. — Я все принес, други! Устроим целительный пир для изможденного воина! Пицца, шаурма, жареные луковые колечки! — Кэп важно кивает. — Наташа? — Появляется Наташа, окровавленная и слегка дымящаяся. — Достала. Стратегический продукт — сало. Не спрашивайте, где. — Хоукай выгружает звякающее и булькающее. Смущенно в дыру в стене заходит доктор Беннер со стаканами. — Я тут тару принес… — Все усаживаются, слаженно и быстро накрывают поляну. — Тони! — зовут хором. — А? Что? — блуждающий взор гения натыкается на живописную группу. — К столу же, наполним чаши! — воздевает стакан, полный перцовки, Тор. — Тони, пора поужинать. Вот твоя любимая шаурма, — говорит Стив, внимательно и искренне глядя Тони в глаза. Тони, будто загипнотизированный кролик, отставляет лэптоп в сторону и перемещается к столу. Берет дрожащей рукой шаурму, которую протягивает ему Стив, и кусает. Глаза его закатываются от удовольствия, и он начинает жевать. Все вздыхают с облегчением. Очередная миссия по спасению человечества выполнена!


End file.
